The High Life
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: What was the point of a two hour flight if one could not enjoy it and rack up a few favours in the process? AU. Mild Angeal/Genesis, Sephiroth/Genesis smut. R&R is love!


**[A/N: fun fact! Flight BE302 is the flight I take four times a year 8D**

**And that is where this worm plopped into my head… shame it took three months to germinate |: Nyah well eh!**

**Oh yeah, I have very little idea how a plane works or what the cockpit looks like xD Apologies for any grievous mistakes…**

**Enjoy~! ]**

-

"Good afternoon and welcome to ShinRa Airlines Flight 302. We would appreciate your attention for this short safety instruction which is for your comfort but primarily your safety."

The passengers packed into square seats along the long corridor of the plane sighed almost unanimously and shuffled themselves, trying to get comfortable in the regimented accommodation. Various pairs of dull eyes – and the occasional, usually young, excited ones – raised to observe him; some lit up in interest suddenly, but he ignored those as he retrieved the drab yellow lifejacket.

"In the unlikely event of an emergency, pull the red toggle sharply downwards…"

Genesis had to fight not to raise his eyes to the heavens they would soon be flying in at the speech that he had heard many times – so many times, in fact, that he could easily have repeated it in his sleep. But this was only a small part of the journey; one that he could get through and forget once they had got into the air.

If he was lucky, there would be distractions by then between the dishing out of duty-free and in-flight meals.

"And please do not hesitate to speak to any of your cabin staff if you encounter any problems. Thank you for choosing ShinRa Airlines and we hope you enjoy your flight."

Hooking the lifejacket off his neck, careful not to ruffle his impeccable hair too much, Genesis turned and headed back to the front of the plane, steady on the thin carpet even with the three-inch heels he'd 'adapted' to be part of the uniform. Rumbles and thuds from the outside of the aircraft spoke of the final flight checks being performed; the redhead cast his eye over the locked trolleys and cupboards near him as the other two flight attendants did the same, but as always everything was secure. In a job like this, where at least half of the customers would usually be anxious or at least a little ruffled on the issue of flying, everything had to be done to ensure their 'comfort and safety'. ShinRa were good employers, but strict – there was only one, perhaps grave, area in which Genesis was willing to break the rules.

With a little smile after testing one lock on the metal cabinet, the redhead trotted to the very front of the cabin and knocked lightly on the door, barely waiting for an answer before clicking it open and entering. Inside, the cockpit was a mess of buttons and lights and bright sunshine blazing in through the wide, thick window across the front of the plane.

"Is all well, Pilots?"

Only one of the two men who had been flicking switches and muttering unintelligible numbers and commands to one another looked around, and it was not with any kind of surprise; deep blue eyes narrowed in amusement and he twisted in the seat to grin at the arrival.

"Well, well, Genesis," he said, black hair framing a usually serious face gleaming under the flat co-pilot's hat. "We have your delightful company for another flight, then?"

The redhead flashed a coy smile at him, resting one leg behind the other on the floor, and instead of answering immediately turned his attention to the other, silent man. "Don't you have anything to say for me, Sir?"

The pilot did not reply for a second and did not turn, fiddling with one last switch before leaning back in his seat calmly, shuffling his feet to a more comfortable position on the pedals underneath the wide dashboard. Genesis waited patiently, leaning against the back of the black-haired pilot's chair comfortably, a knowing smile lingering on his face.

"It seems that this flight will not be easy, Angeal," the pilot said calmly, still turned away. "We have a troublemaker on board today."

Genesis tutted indignantly and straightened. "A troublemaker?" With a sly smirk to Angeal, he pouted and backed towards the door, feigning offence. "I'll have you know, I have no intention of causing any trouble today. Unless you want me to."

Angeal laughed as Genesis swept out of the door, glancing back to see a pair of emerald eyes gleaming in the shadows of the cockpit back at him. The smirk stayed on his face as he swung down gracefully onto one of the seats provided for cabin crew and waited for the breathless plunge that signified takeoff; no matter how many times one flew, it was difficult to overcome the joy of the sudden feeling of weightlessness, the surrealism of leaving the ground. Since ShinRa had brought flight to the masses in a commercial airline, people from all over Gaia had been able to experience it rather than the select few who could find airship passage. And the airships were nothing – creaky, rattling unpredictable things – compared to the advanced mako-powered aeroplanes ShinRa had spent millions on developing.

"Please stay seated until the seatbelt sign is switched off," he instructed the passengers in his usual smooth cadence, the words mechanical and well-practised as his mind wandered. "We remind you that there is no smoking permitted on the aircraft and that the toilet is fitted with smoke detectors." Though hopefully no other form of detection, because it might be occupied in a certain way at some point on this ever so long, arduous journey… "Thank you and enjoy the flight."

The plane fell mostly silent asides from a few people chatting, but they were soon drowned out by the roar of the engines as the plane powered off the runway and left the ground. Despite having seen this so many times, Genesis glanced out of the window in the door to see the earth falling away, buildings growing smaller before they rose above the smog over Midgar and then the clouds, drenched gold and brilliant white with raw sunlight.

There was little to do but watch the swirls of cloud and vapour speed past and stretch away into the distance as if there was no end to the blanket, separating them completely from the world below. It evoked a sense of liberation… one that Genesis certainly planned on taking advantage of.

After all, what was the point of a two hour flight if one could not enjoy it?

The thought kept him focused and smiling through the chore of dragging the heavy metal trolleys down the aisle, offering duty-free goods to men who were either dismissive or too interested in him, women who glanced at him enviously and a few children who did not notice his presence - even when he wanted to turn and slap whoever thought it was acceptable to touch him when his back was turned. But he resisted; smiled; gave the offender a venomous glare and moved on.

When that was done, he decided it was high time to see how the pilots were doing. Securing the trolley at the back of the plane, he trotted to the front again, careful to hide his smirk this time from the looks he garnered. Barely bothering to knock again, even though they were in the air now, he entered the cockpit; this time, neither of the pilots looked around, though the one who had not spoken to him earlier sighed.

"We should have guessed you would be back before long," he said, keeping the piercing jade gaze straight ahead. Genesis pouted, though the other could not see, and sauntered – as much as he could in the confined space – to the back of Angeal's chair again and draped himself across the black-haired pilot's shoulders.

"You know me too well, Sephiroth," he replied smoothly. "But of course I would not want to distract you from flying this thing…" He turned his attention to Angeal, leaning over his shoulder nearest Sephiroth to survey the rows of dials and gauges. "It all looks very complicated."

"You would not know how to use it," came the derisive voice from his left, but the redhead ignored him while Angeal simply chuckled.

"I've seen how it works."

"Seeing is not the same as doing."

Genesis shot a vicious glare at Sephiroth. "Will you be quiet?" he spat. The other, still not moving his gaze from the sky ahead and the dashboard, shook his head.

"This is my plane, thank you, and you are in the way."

"Not so much in the way," Angeal cut in, moving his head to grin at Genesis, bringing their lips breathlessly close. "You are a welcome addition to the crew, Genesis."

"Eyes on the road, Angeal," Sephiroth said coldly, and Genesis huffed, determined to defy the man now that he was getting under the pilot's skin so well.

"Can I have a go?" he asked in his most persuasive voice, speaking close enough to Angeal's ear that his breath washed over the other's skin, provoking a little shiver of enjoyment and a wider smile.

"I don't see why not," he replied, but Sephiroth finally tore his eyes away from the window to stare at him incredulously.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked in disbelief as two pairs of blue eyes regarded him. Unruffled, Angeal shrugged and Genesis smirked, swinging around to fit himself onto the other's lap neatly. Before either of them could say anything, he searched around on the ceiling before he found the wired telecom and unhooked it.

"We ask you to please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts as there may be a chance of turbulence. Apologies for the inconvenience." Fastening the handset back into place before either of the pilots could say anything, he settled himself more comfortably and twisted to look at Angeal, settling his hands over the other's on the curved steering controls. "Now, what do I do?"

Sephiroth shook his head and set his teeth, paying extra care to his side of the dashboard. "You're insane, both of you," he muttered, and Genesis laughed.

"_We_ just know how to lighten things up a little, isn't that right?"

Angeal agreed wordlessly and shifted his hands so Genesis held the steering control, pointing out which switches controlled what and how to keep an eye on them all, while Sephiroth kept glancing to see what Genesis was doing and keeping a tight grip on his responsibilities.

"I think I understand," the redhead said eventually, leaning forwards from where he had been lying comfortably against Angeal. "So, what happens if I do this…?"

As he spoke, he pulled the steering joystick back towards him and correspondingly the nose of the plane tilted upwards slightly, pushing him back into the comforting warmth of Angeal before Sephiroth let out a sound as akin to fear as he could get and slammed a switch, cutting off control to the right side of the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, returning the aircraft to flat cruising as Genesis felt Angeal's heartbeat begin to slow, the black-haired pilot having pushed his hands off the controls. The redhead shrugged innocently.

"I wanted to see what would happen," he replied and Angeal sighed.

"I thought you had turned the autopilot on this side before, Seph," he said, and for once the other had no answer.

"I thought you would not be so stupid as to actually let him do anything," he snapped back after a pause, and Genesis waved a hand dismissively, sliding off Angeal's lap with a farewell and thanks kiss on the cheek.

"Let's not fall out over this, Sirs," he remarked, sidling over to Sephiroth and leaning over his shoulder now. "It was just a bit of fun, dear."

"A 'bit of fun' with the lives of over a hundred people at stake," he muttered icily, and Genesis smirked.

"And your reputation, hmm?" He shrugged and moved closer to Sephiroth's ear, breathing in the fresh scent he could never find anywhere else. "You know, I can show you how to lighten up."

"I'm fine, thank you," Sephiroth replied tersely, but Genesis would not be dissuaded, and by Angeal's smile that he could see out of the corner of his eye he knew the other pilot did not think much of Sephiroth's chance of successful resistance.

"Hmm, well," the redhead said, straightening up again slowly, "if you find yourself in need of in-flight entertainment, you know where I am."

Sephiroth snorted and turned back to the window, surveying the clouds ahead in minute detail. "In the unlikely case," he mocked Genesis' mandatory speech, "of that happening, I will have to seek you out."

With a smirk ignoring the jibe, Genesis went back to Angeal; plastering himself across the other's shoulders again, he lavished attention on his neck and jawline, knowing every second that Sephiroth was watching and revelling in it. His victory was complete when the other pilot sighed irritably and broke up the increasingly intimate interruption to his right.

"Genesis, go do your job and let us work," Sephiroth ordered. "Angeal, get off him."

His black-haired co worker reluctantly shifted Genesis off his lap and the redhead straightened up his ruffled uniform, making it once again impeccable; he shrugged melodramatically.

"If you insist, Sir," he said, then defiantly kissed Angeal again, whispering as he did so "I give him fifteen minutes."

"Less," Angeal replied with a grin. "I bet you a drink when we get to the hotel."

"Make it two and my decision what we do tonight and it's a deal," Genesis announced and sealed it with a final peck on the cheekbone. Sephiroth's fingers were tight around the steering control under his gloves as he at last turned to almost shout at Genesis, still conscious of the passengers outside in the main cabin,

"_Out!_"

Raising his hands in surrender, the redhead moved towards the door and blew the pilot a kiss. "See you then."

There was no answer but a stream of curses as he clicked the door shut behind him, settling back into his place at the front of the plane when no one immediately asked for assistance. It was difficult to keep the anticipating smirk off his lips as he thought and savoured what he knew was to come; Angeal's estimate better be right, for Genesis was already bored again. The bet didn't really matter – the pilot would be buying the drinks anyway, and Genesis would always get his way when deciding a night's pursuits. Who knew, perhaps Sephiroth would even deign to join them that evening…

It turned out that Genesis won the wager in any case. Exactly sixteen minutes after he'd left the cockpit he heard the telltale click of the cabin door opening and before any of the passengers could remark or notice it the redhead was up, opening the door to the tiny toilet so Sephiroth could not be seen entering – someone would notice both of them going in and _that_ would be derogatory for business. Some people just could not keep their noses out.

"Excuse me!" The voice was tremulous, coming from a sharp-featured thin man in one of the front rows, black hair scraped back from his forehead doing nothing for the harsh aesthetics of his face. Genesis glanced in his direction but did not move back into the cabin; a hand had fastened onto his wrist, pulling him into the cubicle impatiently.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked, hoping the enquiry would be quick; Sephiroth's fingers were tightening as his anticipation rose.

"Is there still going to be turbulence, do you know? My… companion is a little nervous of flying."

Genesis' eyes barely noticed the brunette woman cowering next to the man; it looked like she was nervous of everything, let alone flying. Pulled ever more insistently by Sephiroth, he shrugged and tried not to look too demeaning.

"I would say there is still a chance of it, Sir, I apologise. Please try to enjoy the flight."

There was no time for him to say anything else before he was dragged into the cramped room and the door shut and locked behind him, barely any time to breathe before ardent lips covered his in a burning, crushing kiss.

He hoped none of the passengers heard the bang as Sephiroth pressed him against the flimsy wall, hungry hands on his waist keeping him pinned while his own hands threaded into silver hair and discarded the black pilot cap with its gold crest clinking to the floor. It was disregarded; in the heat of haste, he could already taste Sephiroth's tongue, the heat of his breath hissing in anticipation.

"Well, Sir, you are in a hurry today…" Genesis managed to gasp in a momentary pause, wriggling far enough away from Sephiroth's lips to be able to speak in a space which had only been designed for one person. The other smiled almost mockingly and did not answer straight away, instead concentrating on flicking off the fastenings to the redhead's shirt with speed born from experience.

"I do have a plane to fly, you know," he replied eventually between kisses to Genesis' neck and mouth; the redhead sighed and made swift work of the heavy jacket, sliding his hands underneath a crisp white shirt to rove over the warm skin beneath, raking his nails downwards to show his displeasure at the rush they were forced into.

"Never mind," he said when Sephiroth let him have time for breath again; the tiny cubicle reverberated with their breathing and the rustling of material slid off flushed skin, sharp intakes of breath from Genesis' nails and Sephiroth's forceful kisses. "You and Angeal can make it up to me tonight."

He could taste the irritation on Sephiroth's lips – irritation that he had not been able to stop himself giving in to Genesis' obvious taunting; and now, that they had so little time, the pressure of where they were and what they were meant to be doing meaning that there was not the space for languorous explorations of pleasure, only a hurried fuck here before they had to return to their respective duties as if nothing had happened.

It would, however, be hard to conceal the goings-on here, Genesis thought, catching sight of himself and Sephiroth's writhing back in the small grimy mirror on the opposite wall. His own lips were as reddened as he could see his lover's were; there were little crescents along his jaw from zealous teeth and more he could feel on his hips – though no one else would be seeing that – from the other's blunt nails. Already his hair was in disarray, like the tangles that had appeared in the silver tresses between his fingers; and in the confined space it would be difficult to rearrange their uniforms to be as tidy as they had been before.

But to be fair, when he moved his gaze back to Sephiroth, the emerald eyes drinking him in as if he couldn't get enough, it ceased to matter.

All that mattered at the moment were the two fingers offered to him, glove removed and tossed down by the door, and the present endeavour of slicking them liberally, keeping his eyes locked with Sephiroth's at every moment. Just because this had to be quick did not mean it had to hurt.

That did not stop the little sharpness of the first finger sliding in, with barely a pause before the second; Sephiroth was not wasting time, only stretching him enough so that he would not bleed, though Genesis thought that was probably impossible by now. Despite the haste, the sensations still made his head fall back, limp, against the pitted wall behind him; fingers fiddling momentarily with his lover's waistband for obvious practicality before twisting back upwards, over Sephiroth's sculpted chest, hooking over his shoulders before tangling back into his hair.

Biting his lip to withhold the cry he desperately wanted to release as Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and with only a moment's consideration entered the redhead fully, Genesis swung his heels up to perch on the curved edges of the sink basin behind Sephiroth, giving the other better access and therefore a better chance of hitting that spot right inside him where…

His heels slipped against the enamelled porcelain as his hips involuntarily spasmed, Sephiroth smirking as he continued a harsh pace at the same angle. There were no more words and no breath to speak them with – Genesis' muscles were going limp with the sensation shooting through him every time Sephiroth pushed him against the wall, the redhead's hands struggling to hold himself up by his lover's shoulders when Sephiroth's fingers closed around him, pushing him further and further towards climax.

He didn't have enough spare breath to reply to the flighty, harsh kisses pressed along his neck, only able to arch towards them in silent requests. And then they stopped too as Sephiroth concentrated merely on his movement, increasing his pace more and more and Genesis could do nothing but try and keep his grip, sound becoming no object while everything outside these four walls faded to non-existence.

The wall was rough against the back of his head when Genesis braced himself against it with a muffled cry, the world blinking into light for a second as Sephiroth let out his breath into the curve of the redhead's shoulder, finishing merely seconds after him in a blaze of heat. For a relatively long period afterwards, they just rested; regaining breath and composure, Genesis simply trying to stop himself falling before Sephiroth moved out of him and he could swing his legs down, heels meeting the tacky floor with a heavy clunk. They moved around each other carefully in the space, too close to be able to tidy themselves up entirely neatly; but the proximity was comfortable, especially as they had no words for what had happened. It was nothing requiring words; simply a necessity, a momentary lapse, nothing momentous.

"Back to work, I suppose," Genesis muttered when they were both presentable – enough – and Sephiroth replied with a coy smirk and a light kiss, catching him around the waist as he stood in front of the mirror and meeting his reflection's gaze.

"Can you survive the tedium?" he asked; the redhead sighed dramatically and cast his look to the door.

"With those people and not you?" A laugh. "I'll have to if I'm going to get to that hotel tonight, don't I?"

"Look forwards to it," the pilot replied with another smirk, then with a last check of their appearances they left to return to the rest of the flight, none of whom – asides from Angeal – had really noticed their absence.

The remainder of the flight was uneventful, until finally the plane's wheels bumped along tarmac and they glided to a smooth halt. The passengers disembarked slowly, tortuously slowly; by the end, Genesis was heartily sick of giving his thanks to them all as they were released into the sunshine and he was forced to stay behind for the post-flight checks.

The Costa del Sol sun was hot on his skin when at long last he was allowed out; for a moment, Genesis just stood on the aluminium steps, ten feet from the ground, and soaked it up happily. And then there was a presence behind him; two, both waiting patiently for him to move on and let them off as well.

"Don't just stand around," the redhead said to the two pilots without turning, a true smile tinged with dark intentions spreading across his still-bruised lips. "We have a hotel to be getting to, gentlemen. And you both owe me favours."


End file.
